


Bow to the Crown

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Green Knight 'Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Random Musical References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Green Knight prequel in which Jason decides to teach a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow to the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Heather Dale song.

Jason crossed the Cave and leaned against the rail beside the sulking little boy.  “He’s gonna be okay … no thanks to your little tantrum.”

The bundle of cape and boy quivered for a second as if about to explode before sinking in on itself instead.  There’s nothing like Wayne guilt, and Jason let Damian stew in it for a moment.

“The next time you shout at Dick and run off like an idiot, I’m gonna put you on the Bat-leash,” Jason warned him.  “It’s juvenile, it’s petty, and it's probably going to get you killed.”

Damian turned away.

“You are not doing that to Dick, and especially not on his watch.”

Damian made the obnoxious _tt_ sound that served the same purpose as Bruce’s all-purpose grunt.  Jason reached out sideways, and swatted Damian down one-handed.

“No,” he countered firmly.  “You do not get to be pissy and nonverbal right now.  You screwed up, and being ten is not going to get you out of it this time.”  He leveled a finger at Damian’s pout.  “Knock it off.  You are going to learn to listen to Dick if it’s the last thing I do.”

“You don’t have to listen to me, kid.  I love ya, but there will be times when I set you up or knock you down for a laugh.  I’m a bad man,” Jason admitted candidly.  “But … Dick Grayson will never steer you wrong.  It doesn’t matter how stupid you’re being or how mad he is … Dick will always do his absolute best for you.”

“There’s no one else in the world like him, Bat-Baby,” Jason insisted.  “Your father would have planted you firmly on a path, and expected you to sort out the particulars on your own.  Your mother will happily lead you by the hand if only you accept her blindfold.”

Jason glanced at the occupied cot in the med-bay, and then back to the ten year old at his side.

“Dick is going to poke and prod you every step of the way, and it will be annoying as hell,” Jason sighed, crouching to the boy’s level.  “He’ll let you make your own choices, but you’ll want to make the right ones for him.  And soon enough, everything good and pure seems like your own idea.  _Soon enough_ , you’re a better person with no idea how you got there.  That is the magic of Dick Grayson.”

He rested a hand against the emblem on his little brother’s tunic.

“That’s the magic of Robin, kiddo, and that is why we wear the letter _R_.”


End file.
